brock911fandomcom-20200216-history
Portland International Jetport
This is a new article. As such is has been set to unassessed. It is classified as a stub, and categories require improvement. Category:Content | website = www.portlandjetport.org | stat-year = 2006 | stat1-header = Aircraft operations | stat1-data = 100,953 | stat2-header = Based aircraft | stat2-data = 55 | footnotes = Source: Federal Aviation Administration }} Portland International Jetport is a public airport located two miles (3 km) west of the central business district of Portland, in Cumberland County. It is owned by the City of Portland. , effective 2007-12-20 A significant portion of the Jetport, including the main runway, is located in the neighboring city of South Portland.Billings, Randy. Cities, Trail Groups Stall Jetport Runway Expansion | The Forecaster. Southern Maine News, Obituaries, and Sports | The Forecaster. The Forecaster, 11 July 2009. Web. 08 Mar. 2010. http://www.theforecaster.net/node/18212/. This regional airport serves much of and is the busiest airport in the state. In 2007, the airport handled a record 1,648,568 passengers, up 17.0% from the previous year.Portland Jetport Statistics Recently, the Jetport has benefited from service by low-cost carriers such as JetBlue and AirTran Airways. History 1960s - 1970s Boston-Maine Airways had a monopoly on passenger air travel out of Portland, which would continue when the airline was renamed Northeast Airlines. Another airline emerged in 1962, when Atlantic Airways began service between the airport and Boston's Logan International Airport.Henchel, Don. "Atlantic Airways." Airline Timetable Images. Ed. Björn Larsson and David Zekria. 07 Mar. 2010. Web. 08 Mar. 2010. This competition was short lived, however, as there is no other information about the airline other than one timetable. Northeast would be alone at the airport for another eight years, when, in 1970, another regional carrier, Aroostook Airways, began offering service between Presque Isle and Portland, with stops in Augusta and Bangor.Henchel, Don. "Aroostook Airways." Airline Timetable Images. Ed. Björn Larsson and David Zekria. 7 Mar. 2010. Web. 08 Mar. 2010. Unfortunately, this airline too faded into obscurity, lasting until 1972. That same year, regional airline Air New England began service in Portland, competing with Northeast Airlines with intrastate routes and the route between Portland and Boston."Air New England." AirTimes - A Source for Airline History. Ed. Perry A. Sloan. 14 Aug. 2006. Web. 08 Mar. 2010. 1972 was a busy year for passenger airlines at the Portland International Jetport. It marked the end of Aroostook Airways, as well as the introduction of two new airlines. In 1972, Northeast Airlines was bought out by Delta Air Lines, who remain at the Jetport to this day. The airline started out slow in Portland, merely retaining the former Northeast Routes to Bangor, Boston, and New York."74intro." Index. Departed Flights .com. Web. 08 Mar. 2010. By 1979, Delta had expanded at the Jetport, adding Burlington, Vermont as well. 2010s With the start of 2010, the Jetport saw a number of changes in service. Starlink Aviation ended its service linking Portland to Yarmouth and Halifax, Nova Scotia, citing the loss of a Canadian subsidy. Soon after Starlink ended their service, a Maine-based company, Twin Cities Air Service, began flying between Portland and Yarmouth on a semi-daily basis. This service began on March 15, 2010.Twin Cities Air Service At the same time, Air Canada announced that it would be launching a number of new routes out of Toronto, including a flight to Portland. Air Canada began operating two daily flights between Portland and Toronto on May 17, 2010, operated by Air Georgian using Beechcraft 1900 aircraft.Air Canada Announces Service to Seven US Cities - Portland Jetport While these two new airlines began service, the Jetport began construction on its new terminal as well as several infrastructure improvements. Major expansion of the airline terminal — which has already been expanded at least twice — is taking place during the summer of 2010. Other changes include improvements to the baggage claim, reconfiguration of the airport access road and terminal roads, and rehabilitation and expansion of the parking garage. Expansion and improvements are also planned for the general aviation ramp, enlarging the cargo ramp and facilities, reconfiguring the alignment of taxiways, improving the airport's deicing facilities, and eventually lengthening Runway 18/36. The new terminal will feature a geothermal heating and cooling system — the largest of its kind in Maine — which is expected to reduce the Jetport's consumption of heating oil by up to 102,000 gallons per year. Air cargo operators and destinations *FedEx Express (Memphis, Burlington (VT)) **FedEx Feeder operated by Wiggins Airways (Bangor, Manchester (NH), Presque Isle, Hartford) Accidents and incidents Accidents * On July 11, 1944, at 4:45 PM, U.S. Army Lt. Phillip "Phee" Russell was attempting to land his Douglas A-26 Invader at PWM. For reasons that were never fully determined, Russell lost control of the plane and crashed into a trailer park in South Portland's Brick Hill neighborhood. 19 people were killed and 20 people were injured — mostly women and children — making it the worst aviation accident in Maine history. * On July 17, 2010, at around 3:27 PM, an Aerostar Yak-52 with registration number — a two-person, single-engine aircraft — crashed near a South Portland shopping plaza, a few hundred feet from the Jetport. The plane had just taken off from the Jetport's main runway after making several touch-and-go landings and was apparently trying to return to the Jetport due to a mechanical problem. Both occupants of the plane were killed. There were no injuries on the ground. NTSB investigators say the plane's propeller was not turning at the time of impact. The cause of the crash has not yet been determined. The investigation could take up to a year to complete. The owner and pilot of the plane, Mark Haskell, was an air traffic controller at PWM. The passenger in the plane, Thomas Casagrande, was a certified flight instructor and retired military test pilot who was conducting Haskell's recertification that day. Incidents * The airport was the starting point of Mohamed Atta and Abdulaziz al-Omari's travels on September 11, 2001. The pair flew to Boston, where they boarded American Airlines Flight 11 and later hijacked it and crashed it into One World Trade Center. Their rental car was later taken from the Jetport. US Airways counter Check in counter at Portland. References External links *Portland International Jetport, official site * * * Category:Airports in Maine